


Farm Boy

by ArtOfIceSkating



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: As you wish, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, farm hand Taeil and Felix, soft smut, yes that part is from the princess bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfIceSkating/pseuds/ArtOfIceSkating
Summary: Taeil will do anything for the young lady of the farm where he works...





	Farm Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the behind the scenes video of 127 filming Highway to Heaven on a farm/ranch

Taeil fried eggs as Felix fried sausages in a skillet in the kitchen. A pot of baked beans warmed on the stove that your mother had made last night. You pulled fresh hot corn muffins from the oven just as you could hear two sets of footsteps coming downstairs. Your little sisters rubbed sleep from their eyes and shivered upon feeling the cool and crisp air coming in through the kitchen windows.

* * *

“Why is it so cold down here,” Thalia complained.

“Because Mom closed all the windows upstairs,” you tell her as you nudge her out of your way. The morning air did bite until the sun warmed everything up for the day.

You heard your uncle come in through the back kitchen door and your mom came out of the little office to hand him a stack of cattle registration papers.

After breakfast Taeil and Felix go out to help load the animals onto the trailer to take to the stock sale.

“Dave,” you call to your uncle as he’s walking out.

“What?” And he turns to you just in time to catch the apple that you’ve thrown to him. Dave smiles at you, but it’s mostly Taeil’s smile that you notice before he turns to follow your uncle out. You help your mom clean up as Thalia and Mona get ready to go with your mom for school shopping.

“We’ll be home in a few hours,” she says to you before leaving “Stay out of trouble.”

You roll your eyes and your mom shrugs and laughs. You watch the trailer pull down the driveway as you slip into a pair of boots to help Felix finish the morning chores.

Felix makes you laugh with the funny stories he tells and the jokes he makes; he’s young and sweet, but such a dude sometimes. The summer is nearing its close, so Felix will likely be moving on. You hope that he comes back next year, or that maybe Taeil will be able to finish insulating the workers’ cabin in time for winter.

“Taeil wants to take me on a road trip,” Felix tells you with a grin.

“Are you gonna go with him?” You ask as you laugh and lean on the pitchfork in your hands. Last winter Taeil had burned through half of his savings gallivanting in California and Mexico, before coming back to work on the farm in the Spring. 

“It might be fun,” Felix smiles at the thought “I don’t know where he wants to go, but I feel like he might be an interesting guy to go on a road trip with.”

“Two guys, one guitar...lots of fast food. Sounds pretty good, if you ask me.”

———————————————————————————-

You were standing on a ladder stapling heavy plastic over the windows of a horse stall when Taeil found you.

“Is this for the chicks?” He asked looking up at you.

“Yes,” you look around, knowing that no one else is there, but it’s a habit and you see Taeil do the same before you climb down a couple steps to kiss him.

Felix doesn’t know, your sisters don’t know: it would cost Taeil his job if anyone found you two out. It was the cardinal rule of working here: keep your hands off the girls. It was a fair rule, it was a good rule, you felt that it still applied to Mona and Thalia because of how young they were. You had not always adhered to it in recent years, and this year you and Taeil broke it every chance you had. Last year he had been so good about keeping his hands to himself, whereas this year you had resorted to cheap tactics such as asking for piggyback rides when you would walk down to the creek with him.

In early May you had sat with him down at the woodpile listening to him strumming on his guitar. You told him that he had a beautiful voice, and he thanked you humbly but you still caught him staring at your cleavage a minute later.

“Taeil,”

“Mhm,”

“You can touch them if you want,” and his eyes had widened as a blush crept all the way down his neck.

“I—I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry.” He stammered, but you laughed and moved closer to him,

“I’m serious,” You breathe as you gaze into his deep brown eyes which flash to quickly glimpse at your lips before his come crashing into your own.

In June you discover the conveniences of skirts and dresses. You slip away at parties with Taeil, disappearing into the darkness of someone’s backyard to feel his lips against your skin. You slip out of your bedroom past midnight, climbing down onto the porch before walking a few hundred yards to Taeil’s awaiting car to drive someplace quiet where the only sounds are the cicadas, some music playing out the car stereo, and your light moans intermingling with his soft ones. 

In July the corn is at least 6 feet high, and you and Taeil can hide from the world in between rows. Kisses are exchanged between lips and deposited on necks and palms, and on the soft skin on the underside of your wrist. His fingers can sometimes trace the circles under your eyes from going to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Taeil kisses you for as long as he dares in the aisle of the barn. His kisses are different, you don’t know how to describe them, but they are very _Taeil_. A sudden crow from the rooster causes the two of you to abruptly part, but the sighs of relief are mutual.

“What are you doing this morning?” You ask him.

“Fixing a fence,” he says as he rubs the material of your t-shirt between his fingers.

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know, it’s only a couple things, why?” Taeil leans into you, pressing you against the ladder.

“Well...no one’s home,”

“You’re insatiable; we’ve done it every night this week!” He laughs into your neck before placing kisses there and a sharp nip.

“True, but we haven’t done it any morning this week. Also, bed sex is different than car sex, and you know how they say that you should keep your sex life interesting?”

“Are you saying sex with me in my car is boring?”

“No! Oh my god, you’re being annoying, I can’t believe I sucked—“

“What about starlight sex, is that changing it up enough for you?” The way he gazes deep into your eyes makes your heart beat as if you were running a marathon.

“What’s that?”

“You pick a place, and I’ll show you, sweetheart.” Taeil said bringing your wrist to his lips. You weren’t sure what place he could have in mind, so you said what first came to mind when you thought about Taeil.

“The woodpile, 11 o’clock tonight.”

“As you wish.” And then his touch was gone, but his smell still lingered on your clothes; a hint of old spice.

———————————————————————————-

No one is home by lunchtime, so it’s just you, Felix, and Taeil that sit on the porch eating. Taeil finishes first and picks up his guitar to tune it. When he begins to play it is mostly random chords that sort of go together. You and Felix watch his hands attentively, but Taeil stares rather absent-minded at something on the ground. You begin to hear a familiar melody developing—it’s not all there yet, but a few chords he keeps returning to. Felix moves and the Adirondack chair he’s sitting in creaks, pulling Taeil from his reverie and a melody you know all too well is plucked from the guitar strings. He looks at you, silently asking you to sing with him.

”_Moon River, wider than a mile,”_ you begin before he joins you and your sweet voices intermingle.

_”I’m crossing you in style, someday. Old dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you’re going I’m going your way,”_ You looked at Felix and the soft smile that played at his lips. Your mom and the girls pulled in but they unpacked shopping bags from the car quietly so as not to disturb the music.

”_My huckleberry friend, moon river and me.”_ Taeil cleared his throat as he set down his guitar, his eyes find yours and he smiles.

“You two sound so nice together,” Mona says sitting on the arm of your chair.

“I brought presents.” She added opening the plastic bag she was carrying to reveal Cornettos. You laugh as she hands them out.

“Is this your lunch?” You ask her

“Yeah,” she responds with a grin before noticing Taeil eating his ice cream.

“You really show that ice cream a good time don’t you, Taeil?” He blushed heavily at your sister’s words as he laughed awkwardly, and Felix nearly dropped his ice cream from laughing so hard.

———————————————————————-

You leave the house as silently as possible. Your parents are already asleep, and Mona and Thalia are in the basement watching tv. Slipping into your rubber boots and grabbing a black hoodie, you slip out the screen door and across the yard. It’s a five-minute walk to the creek and another couple of minutes to the woodpile. A warm feeling builds inside of you when you see the path ahead lit up with jar lanterns. It feels rather magical when you finally reach Taeil; he sits upon a block of wood with his guitar surrounded by some precariously placed camping lanterns. Near his feet is a makeshift bed: a warm pile of cozy blankets and an extra large sleeping bag that will easily accommodate both of you.

“I can’t believe you did all of this,” you said looking at him in awe.

“I wanted to do something nice because you’re right, sex should be more than just some cramped position in a car or a quickie in your bed when we think we won’t get caught.” He stops plucking at the strings of his guitar and sets it down as he stands in front of you, cupping your face and bringing his lips to your forehead.

“Nice shoes,” he jokes, looking down at your feet.

“Thanks, they’re right off the farmers’ fall fashion runway.” You tilt your head upwards and his lips meet your own as his body leans into yours. The kisses are gentle, but they don’t lack the Moon Taeil quality of being slightly different. Taeil kisses beautifully, he caresses you beautifully, and each sharp intake of breath sounds beautiful to your ears. The stars twinkle down at you as they watch Taeil kiss down your neck, the blankets feel soft against your skin as you stare up at the waning moon. Another Moon helps you out of your hoodie, and your arms immediately prickle from the night air. Taeil’s brown leather jacket is soon discarded as he returns to kissing you, his tongue meeting yours in perfect harmony. His fingers squeeze and pull at your thighs, bringing your core to his own creating friction through the layers of clothes.

“I’m cold,” you whisper against his lips.

“I think...we should take our clothes off before getting in the sleeping bag.” He whispers below your ear, causing the hair on your neck to stand up. You quickly remove your dress, and yours and Taeil’s clothes sit in a little pile at the edge of a blanket. His skin burns against yours in the sleeping bag, and you grip his shoulder while one hand tangles in his hair as he sucks marks onto your skin where no one will see. His hands and mouth never still, worshipping every inch leaving you gasping with pleasure. Your nether lips are swollen against his fingers and his tongue presses and licks at your nipples. Never had it felt more relaxed, you had time to savour the feeling of every last inch as he filled you. All you could smell was Taeil, he was all you could feel or breathe. When your eyes fluttered open sometimes between gasps you saw the stars winking down at you. Your body felt alight with heat as he rocked his hips into yours. Taeil groaned into your hair and bit into your shoulder as your body encouraged him to go faster. It felt as if a balloon of hot air was growing in your belly, the pressure pushed against your insides as you grasped Taeil in the agony of your pleasure. Soft mewls and short cries left your lips as the hot pressure built and let go in pulsing waves that sent aftershocks down to your toes. Taeil’s forehead presses against yours as his eyes screwed shut sinking into your heat as far as he could go before hiding his face against your neck as he fills you with his cum. You can feel his heartbeat and hear the heavy breaths coming from both of you as you stare up at the night sky.

“You have to get up, we fell asleep.” Taeil shakes you gently to wake you. It’s still dark, but a blush on the eastern skyline announces the day’s arrival. Your heart jumps as you both quickly pull on your clothes that are as cold as the morning air. This was your first full night with him, and you couldn’t even enjoy the wake up.

“No, go! Don’t worry about this!” He says as you try and help him fold the blankets.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you have to get back before anyone else gets up and notices your gone.” He insists. You nod your head and turn to leave him

“Wait, one more thing,” and he pulls you against him as he kisses you “I love you. Now, go, quickly!” He pushes you to go but smiles at the look of shock on your face. You can’t process his words completely if you want to ensure he keeps his job, so you turn and hurry back down the trail towards the creek. The jar lanterns still flicker as you trot past them.

“Taeil,” You stop and turn in your tracks, he stands up from where he is packing up looking at you.

“I love you, too!” You call to him from afar. He hears you, but you can’t make out his expression as he waves for you to go. This time you turn and run, the sky turns from grey to blue with a hint of pink and your eyes sting from the sharp air.


End file.
